My Favorite Wife
by scarlett2112
Summary: Shipwrecked for seven long years, Elena Salvatore is miraculously rescued. Unbeknownst to her, Damon had her declared legally dead so he could remarry. What high jinx will ensue when these two meet again and what is his new wife to do?
1. Chapter 1

_I had planned to wait till 11/30 to post the first chapter but am having internet issues. This is my Christmas story. The origin springs from the 1940 movie starring Cary Grant and Irene Dunne. There are moments when it follows the movie closely, plot wise. Rights belong to them. A special thank you &amp; hugs to Kate for the brilliant cover art and also to the lovely Eva for all her help making this story what it is. ENJOY! _

* * *

I'm exhausted after a long day at work. It's been seven long years since the love of my life went missing. She had the chance of a lifetime to go overseas on a freighter to capture photos for the war department. Photography is what she studied in college. Letting her go turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. The day I received word that the ship she was on sank and that no survivors were recovered is the darkest day of my existence. Sometimes I still dream that she'll walk right back into my life. Then daylight or some other such thing ruins my fantasy as reality rears its ugly head, once again forcing me kicking and screaming back into the here and now.

_"Damon. I'll be back in six weeks. This is just such a wonderful opportunity for me. I'll get to photograph real battlefields. I get to hang out with heroes. Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet some of the commanding generals. Believe me Damon, you're my hero but the marines are fighting to free a continent from the Nazi's. It's the least I can do to help the war effort." She bends over to kiss our babies who are sleeping in their stroller. _

_"I love you Damon so very much. Take care of them for me. I'll be back before you even miss me," she teases. _

_"Goodbye Mother." She says pulling my mom into a hug. _

_Then I take her into my arms one last time and kiss her with as much passion as is decent in public. She pulls back breathlessly and wipes a tear from her eye before picking up her bag and stepping onto the gangplank of the ship. Mother and I start to walk back to our car. I turn around once more, make eye contact with her then wave goodbye. It's the last time that I saw my love._

I just want to put my feet up and relax this evening. Unfortunately it isn't going to work out that way. Just after stepping inside the house, my mother greets me with a warning that Katherine is waiting for me in my study. Exhaling heavily, I stop long enough to take off my jacket and loosen my tie before crossing that threshold to spar with her. She gets up from her chair, puts her arms around my neck then pulls my lips to hers.

Stepping back, she raises her eyes to mine, then proceeds to drop 'the' bombshell. "Damon, sweetheart, isn't it about time we consider marriage?"

"Marriage, Katherine?" I say with more than a hint of anxiety.

"Marriage!" Katherine replies adamantly.

"Yeah, well, we'll think about it some time." I respond, voice trailing.

"Now, Damon." She reaffirms.

"All right Katherine. I'm thinking..."

"You can't keep waxing romantic about Elena for the rest of your life. She isn't coming back. It's been seven years." Katherine says practically stomping her feet.

"Elena," I utter forlornly.

"She was a wonderful woman. Everyone who knew her, loved her. You would've loved her too."

_"Hey." she says when she walks in, steps behind me and wraps her arms around my middle and squeezes. _

_"Hey baby." I say as I turn slightly to lift a kiss from her lips. "I'm making some homemade beef stew. How does that sound to your pretty little tummy?" I tease. _

_"It sounds yummy. What's the occasion?" She asks._

_"No occasion. I love you and I know you love this meal." I say with a smile. "I do have something I wanted to ask you though..." _

_"Hmm. And what would that be Mr. Salvatore?" She teases as a big bright smile graces her beautiful face._

_I turn around to face her, take her hands in mine and drop another kiss to her luscious lips. "I love you Elena Katie Gilbert. Will you marry me?" I ask anxiously. Her eyes widen and I see them glistening with the beginnings of tears.. I suck in a breath while I wait for her to respond. _

_"Oh Damon! Of course I'll marry you. I love you." She blurts out before wrapping her arms around my neck._

"Ahem!" Katherine squawks, her voice raising. "And what about me, Damon?"

The sharp tone of her voice snaps me out of my reverie. She's standing there with her arms crossed practically shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

Clearing my throat, I reply, "Mmm, all right, let's talk about you. What do you want to talk about? Have you seen any good pictures or read any interesting books lately?"

After spitting out an agitated squeal, she huffs, "I'm talking marriage, Damon."

"Yeah, well. I have my children to consider too, Katherine. Will they understand?"

"I can be a mother to Andrew and Molly," she adds haughtily while trying to crack a smile...

'Um, As an attorney, here's the way I look at it..." I say, turning away from her.

Katherine interrupts indignantly, "This isn't law! It's us!" Softening her approach, she places her hand on my cheek. "You're lonely aren't you? You love me right?... Well?"

"Yes, Katherine. I have an idea. Let's get married," I say finally giving up.

"Oh, Damon.." she swoons.

Los Angeles Superior Court one week later:

"I still don't see why we have to be married here, Damon." Katherine says, frustration and anger quite evident by the tone of her voice.

"Well, we can get everything done at the same time. He can rule Elena legally dead. Then he can marry us."

"It's not what every girl dreams their wedding to be. And why did you wear that tie? It's our wedding day for heaven's sakes. I bought this other tie for you and it's certainly more suitable for a wedding." Katherine says, with more than a little agitation lacing her tone.

I turn my head and roll my eyes. "Katherine, this black tie is a sign of respect to..." My voice trails when I see the judge enter the courtroom.

"Clerk! Who's first on my docket?" he says with an air of authority. '

"Would the parties in the matter of 'Salvatore versus Salvatore" please come forward."

"Right here, your honor. Stand right here Katherine," I reply.

"Madam, what are you doing with that tie in your hand? Are you a tie sales lady? How did she get in here?" he says to his clerk.

I tug on my tie before answering. "Um, Your Honor, she's with me."

"Who are you? Are you a tie salesman? What are you doing in my courtroom?" Judge Gains asks, a bit disgruntled.

"No, no sir, I'm Damon Salvatore in the matter of 'Salvatore versus Salvatore'. The brief is right there on your desk."

Looking a bit flustered, he says, "Well, why didn't you say so? Hmph! You're an attorney. Why weren't you here at the scheduled time? Now, you'll just have to wait your turn because I'm supposed to marry a couple," Judge Gains responds while thumbing through papers on his desk.

I interrupt him, "Your Honor, it's me who you're supposed to marry."

"You? Have you got a license and where's your bride?" he asks looking more than a bit annoyed.

"Of course Your Honor. Uh, but first there's the matter of my wife, Elena Gilbert Salvatore."

"Your wife, How can you marry when you're already married?"

Turning to Katherine, "Are you his wife?" he asks in a huff.

Katherine, indignant herself, spews, "I should say not!"

"Don't raise your voice with me young lady. There's such a thing as contempt of court you know!"

"Your Honor, my wife, Elena Salvatore was lost at sea. She was working as a photographer during the war. She was aboard a freighter when it sank. That's the brief right there sir," I tell him ardently.

He shuffles the papers atop his desk and finally finds my brief. "Give me a moment to read it. You have two children. That's so sad."

"Yes, sir. It happened seven years ago," I tell him with a touch of melancholy.

"I can read. Ah, here it is, page ten. Sworn affidavits, lost at sea, no evidence to the contrary, the law it clear."

He picks up his gavel and bangs it on his desktop. "I hereby pronounce Elena Gilbert Salvatore legally dead."

Katherine grabs my arm, waves the tie frantically with her other arm and screeches, "We're free, Damon."

Judge Gains bangs the gavel again. "Young lady, stop waving that tie in front of my face."

"Your honor, this is the woman I intend to marry."

"This tie sales lady?" He says shaking his head.

Katherine haughtily proclaims, "I am not a tie sales lady. I am his bride!"

"Just wow. Your wife hasn't been dead five minutes and you're already getting married again? Mr. Salvatore, are you certain you really want to marry this lady?" Judge Gains asks pertinently.

"Well I never! Of course he's sure!" Katherine huffs angrily.

"Well then, where's the license?" He starts to say just as I'm handing it to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join in holy matrimony..."

Soon Katherine and I are on our way to our honeymoon. I have to be back in court next week plus I can't be away from my children for several weeks. I have a little business to take care of in San Francisco then we'll spend the rest of the day driving to Yosemite. It's one of the most beautiful places on the planet as well as one of my favorite places. I could never tell Katherine this, but I feel closer to Elena there. I brought Elena here so many years ago too. A part of me knows Katherine will hate it here. She's not exactly the outdoorsy type.

After my business concludes in San Francisco, we jump back into my car to begin the drive east to Yosemite. Katherine is asleep in the seat next to me but my mind isn't on her. I can't give Katherine my heart. I gave it to Elena a long time ago and I never really got it back...

Approximately one week ago in another part of the world...

"I'm Elena Salvatore. I'm alive and well having survived the sinking of the '_Ellen A' _on July 25th, 1943. I've been living on an Island approximately two hundred miles west of the where the ship went down. Please we need to notify my husband, Damon Salvatore in Los Angeles, California in the U.S.A!" I sigh heavily as my eyes fix on our rescuers before collapsing with happy tears.

After seven long years, Stefan and I have finally been rescued from this island that has unwittingly held us captive for so very long. The two of us were part of the crew en route to some of the Pacific Island venues to capture photographs of our troops at war.

"We're finally going home, Stefan. And just in time for Christmas," I gush excitedly.

* * *

_I hope you're intrigued. Please remember to hit that review button and let me know what you think. The reviews really do stimulate the creative juices.. Follow along if you want to watch how this unfolds. I do have another story that I just commenced called 'The Fugitive'. I would love to hear your thoughts on that one too. Until next time..._


	2. Home

_A very big thanks to Charlotte for stepping in to update for me while I'm without internet. Also thank you to Eva, without whom, you wouldn't be reading this. __Without further ado, I present chapter two._

* * *

Elena:

I'm home. It all feels so surreal. I thank the cab driver as I hand him his pay. I'm wearing the only thing the ship had for me. I look like a man, wearing oversized pants, Greek fisherman's hat and overcoat. Tentatively, I walk towards my house. When I hear voices in the backyard, I walk around the hedges to see two children playing in the swimming pool. My eyes well with tears and I reach up to cover my mouth. My wonderful, beautiful children. I missed so much of their formative years being stuck on that God forsaken island. Not wanting to scare them, I tip toe around the hedges. My feet seem to have a mind of their own as I make my way forward inching ever closer to them.

"Hello, who are you?" Andrew asks curiously.

"He's a sailor. Look at the way he's dressed," Molly chimes in.

"Well hello there," I say wiping tears from my eyes.

"Molly, see, it's not a he at all," Andrew weighs in.

"Are you a real sailor, a lady sailor?" Molly asks.

"No, not really," I answer with a slight smile.

"Our mommy drowned at sea. Didn't she Andrew?" Molly says while kicking her feet in the grass.

"Yeah but daddy doesn't know that we know."

"Andrew, do you miss her very much?" I ask anxiously.

Andrew raises his eyes to me once more. "Uh huh. How do you know my name?"

"I just know. Your sister's name is Molly. Gosh, you've grown into wonderful looking kids." I marvel.

"Daddy says we look like our mommy." Andrew says proudly.

Feeling edgy I utter, "Would you like to have her back?"

"How can we get her back? She's drowned." Andrew replies disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry lady. We're not allowed to talk to strangers."

I watch Andrew run into my house before turning my attention to Molly.

"Molly..." I ask tentatively.

"We're not allowed to talk to strangers," she says softly.

"Is your daddy home?"

"No, only grandma."

I hear a door close. I look up to see my mother in law, Josephine, step outside. I cover my mouth with my hand. I feel so overwhelmed with feelings. When I was on the island, I had to learn to keep them tucked away or I wouldn't have survived the deep visceral sadness at being separated from my family. Lost in my thoughts, I don't even notice how close Josephine was to me.

"Pardon me, I heard you talking to my grandchildren. Is there something... Oh my Lord, Elena," she mutters, in shock.

She starts to sway. I grab hold of her to keep her from falling. Shaking her head, she raises her eyes to mine again. "How?"

"Hello mom. Please don't faint," I answer and wrap an arm around her shoulder. I raise my other hand to wipe the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I pull her into my arms and hug tightly.

"Come Elena, let's go inside," she says taking a Kleenex from her pocket to wipe away her tears as well as mine.

I walk into my home for the first time in seven years. I'm overcome with emotions strong enough to weaken my knees. There are just no words to express how very happy I am.

_Damon covers my eyes with his hands and leads me through the doorway. He lifts his hands so I can view our new home. _

_"Damon, it's positively beautiful." I'm so excited. I'm pregnant with our first baby. Our apartment isn't big enough so we decided to purchase a home. We'd been looking at properties for a while when Damon came home last night telling me he found us the perfect home. _

_"I told you so. It's perfect isn't it?" He says with a big teethy grin before pulling me into his arms and dropping a kiss to my crown. _

"_Come. I'll give you the tour." _

"Elena dear, Are you alright?" Mom asks cautiously.

Tears finally begin pouring from my eyes. She hands me another Kleenex.

"I'm just so happy," I reply then wrap my arms around her again.

"Where did you disappear to, Elena?" she queries.

"I was shipwrecked. I didn't die when the boat sank. There was one other survivor who was stuck on the island with me. Somehow we learned to survive. I had all but given up hope that we'd ever be rescued when low and behold, a passing ship sent some men ashore when they saw our fire. That's the reason I'm standing here today." I whisper through my tears.

"How's Damon? I miss him so very much," I ask longingly.

"Damon?" she replies.

"Yes, Damon. Your son, my husband," I say raising my brow.

"Oh, uh, he-he-he's fine. I just can't believe it," she says hesitantly.

"What aren't you telling me, mother?" I ask with more than a hint of anxiety.

"We thought you were drowned. Um, hm, er, Damon, he's married again," she says nervously.

My gut twists as my eyes widen, "Wha.. wha.. what did you just say?"

"It's been seven years, Elena."

"Oh, yes. Seven years... Is she nice? Anyone I know?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"How long did he wait?"

"He just married yesterday, Elena. You were declared legally dead and then Damon married Katherine. They're driving to Yosemite for their honeymoon after a stop over in San Francisco."

"Yosemite! Not our hotel, not our suite?" I respond indignantly.

_"Oh, Damon. Right there" I sigh dreamily as his magical hands work marvels on my aching feet. "Where did you learn to do that?" I gasp when he hits a spot. _

_"Years of practice." he replies with a wink. _

_I scowl at him when I get his innuendo. "I don't think I want to hear about it." _

_He laughs then teases, "Is my girl jealous?" _

_Exhaling an exaggerated huff, I roll my eyes and turn away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing my newly green tint._

_He puts my feet down and crawls up my body. He lays the most mind bending kiss ever on me. My heart is thrumming against my rib cage when I pull back breathlessly only to see a him grinning like the Cheshire cat._

"Elena, dear?" she says, getting my attention. "Damon has business in San Francisco... Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry. If only you would've gotten here yesterday or the day before." She says trying to make this easier for me.

"Does he love her?" I ask anxiously.

"No sweetheart, he doesn't love her. He just married her although I can't begin to imagine why!" she responds disbelievingly.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. I'm thinking. Married yesterday, driving to Yosemite. Do planes still fly to Yosemite?"

"Well, I guess so. What do you have in mind, Elena?"

"It's what Damon has in mind I worry about! Mother... I'm flying to Yosemite!" I reply, grinning like the Cheshire cat myself..

* * *

_Thank you so much for the incredible reception to this story with all your reviews, follows and favorites. Please take a look at my other story in progress, 'The Fugitive'. Please remember to hit those review and follow buttons. Thank you again Charlotte. See you next time._

* * *

**Unauthorized edit. **Hey :) Carol's moving and without internet, yet she still finished all these chapters to update while she's gone so we could all read. Dedication. Plus if you keep track of her reviewing record, again: dedication. It would be way cool if she got a whole bunch of reviews… Night-night! C.


	3. Yosemite

Elena:

When I take those first steps into the hotel lobby, my mind is bombarded with memories of my own honeymoon with Damon.  
A smile finds it way to my face when I realize that it's been ten years already.

_"Up we go." Damon says as he lifts me into his arms bridal style to cross the threshold into our hotel suite. _  
_He sets me down, wraps his arms around me then plants a scorching kiss to my lips. _

_"I love you, Elena Salvatore." he whispers before dropping a kiss to the shell of my ear. He picks me up again and carries me over to the bed, dropping me down before dropping himself right on top of me. Ever so carefully he starts undressing me. I feel the heat as my body flushes under his intense gaze._

_"You don't have to be embarrassed Elena. You're breathtakingly beautiful my love." He proceeds to undress himself before laying atop me. He takes a nipple into his hot wet mouth while tweaking the other with his fingers. His gaze never leaves mine. He descends to where I'm squirming the most. He places a kiss to my most intimate spot. That tongue of his is a gift from the Gods as he sends me rocketing across the galaxy in no time at all. White hot light blinds me as my body quivers with aftershocks. Still breathless, I open my eyes just as he's sliding into me ever so slowly. _

_"This may hurt, sweetheart. I'll go slow, I promise." he reassures me. I feel a sharp tick which brings tears to my eyes. He halts then kisses my tears away mumbling sweet nothings in my ear. I raise my glistening eyes to him signaling for him to move. Soon I'm matching him thrust for thrust. Before long, we're catapulted one after the other into paradise._

"Ahem. May I help you madam?" The concierge asks.

"My name is Elena Salvatore. I was wondering if my husband has arrived yet? Mr. Damon Salvatore?"

"Oh, yes, the honeymooning couple. Are you the bride? He asks, smiling.

"I'm one of them." I say with a smile.

"Well, our hotel caters to honey... One of them? ..." He asks incredulously.

"Yes, one of them. I bet you're in shock." I say delightfully.

"You still haven't answered my question. Has Mr. Salvatore arrived yet?"

"Um, no, he hasn't," he utters.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm in time then."

"Eh, I hesitate to ask but in time for what...?" he queries.

"You know, this might sound silly to you, but I want to bite his ear and run my fingers through his raven black hair."

"Um, madam. Not in this hotel you don't!"

"Oh! It's perfectly all right," I tease.

"Yes, I'll bet it is. Eh, do you want to tell me all about it?" he asks excitedly.

"Well, that is awfully sweet of you Mr..." I glance at the name on his badge.

"As much as I'd like to continue to visit with you, Mr. Lockwood, I think I need a room so I can freshen up."

"Oh of course. You'll find a lovely powder room in the hotel about six miles down the road," he says, his eyes pointing towards the entrance.

"Oh no. I won't be going that far away." I say.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back with you as soon as I take this phone call.

"Yes John, Mr. Salvatore and his wife are on their way up? Oh, okay, thank you John." I hear him say before he hangs up the phone.

I step back out of sight so Damon won't see me just yet.

Damon:

_"Damon, it's beautiful here." Elena gasps in awe of nature's majesty. _

_This is the first time she's been to Yosemite National Park. My parents used to bring me here every summer. They would rent a cabin so we could spend the week fishing and hiking and picnicking. Summers here were idyllic. I want to share this special place with Elena. We check into our rooms. It would be scandalous to share a room since we're not married yet, a situation I intend to remedy very soon. After we change into comfortable clothes, we head out to explore the park. There are so many things I want to show her. We make our way to Nevada and Vernal falls. We're exhausted by the time we finally get back to the lodge. _

_"Damon. This place is breathtaking. Thank you for bringing me here. I did a little reading about this place when you mentioned that you wanted to bring me here. _

_John Muir said, "The mountains are calling and I must go." _

_"It's really true isn't it?" She asks, smiling._

_"Yeah, it is." I tell her then pull her into my arms. I drop a sweet kiss to her lips. _

_"I love you, Elena." _

"Damon, I want to go to our room." Katherine growls startling me out of my reverie.

"Good evening. Are you Mr. Lockwood?" I ask firmly.

"Yes, yes, I'm Mr. Lockwood."

"I have reservations for myself and my wife. I'm Mr. Salvatore."

"You're Mr. Salvatore?" he asks looking a bit befuddled.

"Damon, why is he staring at you like that?" Katherine whispers in my ear.

"I don't know Katherine. Is something wrong Mr. Lockwood?" I say a little perplexed.

"Well if you don't know, I'm certainly not going to be the one to tell you..." Mr Lockwood says sounding a bit displeased.

"Damon, please I want to go to our room." Katherine whines.

"Mr. Lockwood. My wife is tired. Can you please give us the keys to our room."

"So she's one of the brides?" He says still sounding disgruntled.

"What do you mean by that.. one of the brides? Do you have more?" I say more puzzled than before.

"Do you have more? That's what this hotel is worried about. We have a reputation to maintain. I'll have you know!"

"This is my only wife. Now if you'd please show us to our room. My bride is tired." I say firmly.

"Ah..Oh. How about Suite A?" He asks.

"Um, no I don't want Suite A?'

"Why not Damon? I'm want to go to our room!" Katherine says through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Salvatore, Suite A is one of our very best."

"Don't you have any other suites available?" I ask anxiously.

"Suite B is available. It's newly remodeled and painted."

"We'll take it." I say, practically yelling.

"All right Mr. Salvatore. Just sign here." he says handing me a pen.

"Bellhop! Come here. Take Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore to Suite B."

He takes our bags and leads us to the elevators. Katherine and I step in. I'm staring into the lobby when suddenly a woman steps into my line of sight and waves to me. My eyes grow big as saucers. I shake my head and turn my gaze back to her. I practically teeter in the elevator when I lean over following the elevator door as it closes, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Ele..na.. Elena," I whisper, my mouth agape. Suddenly I'm feeling hot, light headed and weak kneed.

* * *

_Thank you Eva. Thanks again to Charlotte for stepping in last week to update this for me. You can thank her by reading and reviewing her stories. Also a special shout out to my friend Jarka who has also been supporting and encouraging me since my first story. I hope you're all enjoying this story. I'm thrilled by all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please let me know what you think by hitting that review button. I am working on a OS for the TVD Mixing A2A exchange on LJ. It'll be posted here when complete. Thank you all. Until next time..._


	4. Return

Katherine and I get off the elevator to walk to our room. I'm in a daze, my head swimming with possibilities. My mouth is still wide open as I wonder if I really did just see Elena or am I hallucinating?

I put the key in the lock and motion for Katherine to enter.

"Damon! Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold?" She whines with a pout.

I turn away momentarily to roll my eyes.

"Of course, dear."

I set our bags down, pick her up and set her down once we cross the threshold. I step back outside of the room to grab our bags, all the while scheming to get back to the lobby. How could it be possible that she's alive and _here?_

"Katherine. I do believe I forgot a razor. I'm going to run down to the lobby."

"But Damon," she says as she starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Don't you want to christen the sheets?"

"Um, uh, maybe later.. I have to run downstairs."

I practically gallop to the door as I make good my escape, jumping into the elevator before she can follow.

After stepping out of the elevator, I turn my head both ways to look around. I don't see Elena so I walk over to the concierge desk. My mind takes me back to when Elena and I first came here.

_We spend the day hiking and taking in the majesty that is Yosemite. We gaze at El Capitan and Half Dome as well as __hiking up to Bridal Veil Falls. We had the hotel pack a picnic for us. We get off the beaten trail and found a beautiful little niche that __is the perfect place to picnic. There are rapids in the stream. The air smells so fresh and clean. Elena is completely taken in by the gorgeous wildflowers. I lay the blanket down beside the river. _

_"Elena. I have the food set out. Let's eat." She walks over to me and drops in between my spread legs. I wrap my arms around her. We're both in awe of this place. _

_"I love you Damon. I can't think of a more perfect place to spend our honeymoon." She turns to face me then presses her lips to mine, planting a searing kiss on my lips. She pulls back panting. I lay her down and roll on top of her peppering her beautiful body with kisses. _

_"Sir, you're not allowed to be in this area and certainly not allowed to do 'that' in public." A park ranger says reprimanding us._

_Although neither of us are indecent, he still demands that we end our romantic interlude and go back to one of the designated visitor areas._

"Mr. Salvatore, there's something I would like to get off my mind." Mr. Lockwood infers cryptically.

"What?"

"There's a woman around here; she wants to bite you on the ear. ..."

"Which ear?" I say half jokingly.

"Well, I don't really know. What difference does it make, which ear?" he scoffs.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I ask, chuckling.

"Yes, you can laugh. You're not the hotel manager. Oh my goodness." he says clearly disturbed.

"Now, now, Mr. Lockwood, what is the matter?"

"She's coming back." he says with a frown.

"Who's coming back?" I ask confused.

"The other bride! That's who." He clarifies.

"Huh?"

"The one with teeth."

"You're not making any sense Mr. Lockwood."

Suddenly someone bites my ear.

"Ouch, my ear!" I whelp.

"Hello, Damon, my darling," Elena whispers huskily.

"Oh hello Elena. ELENA!" I say with a gasp.

"Yes, Damon," she replies with a smirk.

I pull her to my chest and breathe her in. Peppering the top of her head with kisses. I step back to look her over.

"I think I'm going to faint." I say as I feel my knees weakening before everything goes black as I land in a heap on the hardwood floor.

Elena:

"Damon! He - he fainted. He's fainted. What'll we do, Mr. Lockwood?"

"Do you really want my advice?" Mr. Lockwood asks haughtily.

"Yes, of course I do. He fainted."

"Put a coconut in his mouth and pretend he's a potted palm!" he says just as Damon starts to stir.

I give Mr. Lockwood a displeased look before stooping down to Damon's level.

"Are you feeling better Damon?"

He raises his eyes to me.

"Dizzy, very dizzy. Oh Elena, we've got to talk."

"Yes, we certainly do! What's the idea of getting married?" I say, miffed.

"That's just it... My wife.." Damon stutters.

"I'M YOUR WIFE, DAMON!" I say in a huff.

"Oh hell, Katherine is not going to like this," he mutters.

"I assure you that I'm not going to like Katherine either!"

"Um, Mr. Salvatore, you have a phone call." Mr. Lockwood says interrupting us.

"From who?" Damon asks.

"Your wife. The other one." Mr. Lockwood smirks.

"You can use the phone on the desk. This I have to hear."

"Oh Damon, before you pick the phone up, I want a kiss," I say coyly while batting my eyelashes.

"A kiss?" he asks.

"Yes, Damon, a kiss."

"Mmm." He smirks before pulling me close and planting a blistering kiss on my lips.

I sigh dreamily after Damon pulls back.

"That's all I wanted to know!"

Damon smiles back whimsically.

"Oh my. Nothing's changed, nothing's changed - not a thing. I still love you to the moon and back Elena."

"Now you can talk to Katherine," I say smugly.

"Katherine?" he says perplexed.

"Umm, Mr. Salvatore, the phone." Mr. Lockwood reminds us.

"Oh yes, the phone. Hello! Who's this?" Damon sputters.

"It's Katherine. Who else would it be? Where are you? I'm waiting for you."

"Oh, Katherine. What's new?" Damon mumbles.

"You don't say "darling" anymore?" Katherine grumbles.

"Ouch!"

"Damon, what's wrong? What happened?" Katherine asks, her voice a bit frazzled sounding.

"Well, I - I - I just bumped my shin. Just a minute, Katherine."

He covers the receiver with his hand then turns to me in a low voice, "Now, Elena, stop kicking me."

"Well, you cut out that calling her darling," I huff indignantly.

"Well, just don't kick me," he says before speaking into the phone again.

"Hello Katherine?"

"Where are you?" she whimpers.

"Uhhhh, the barber shop!" He lies.

"But why? You don't need a haircut. Not now anyway. I'm waiting for you darling." Katherine says, her voice rising. She's clearly irate.

"Shave, I need a shave," he says nervously.

"You shaved this morning!"

"Shampoo. I need a shampoo. Yes, that's it Katherine. I need a shampoo," he says timidly.

"Damon! Please. Hurry. I'll be waiting darling," she says before hanging up.

"What does she want?" I ask quite displeased.

"Well, she says she's hungry; wants a sandwich."

"Oh, well, if that's all she wants, you just stay right here and let Mr. Lockwood get her one," I say crossing my arms.

"Elena, now listen. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

"Yes Damon. Where?"

"Your room of course." He says.

"But I don't have one, Damon." I reply.

"Then I'll get you one. Mr. Lockwood? I need a room for um, Miss Gilbert. We'll take Suite A if you have it," Damon says anxiously.

"But you said you didn't like Suite A when you checked in with the other bride?" Mr. Lockwood replies sharply.

"He does now!" I chime in.

"Oh, I've missed you, Elena. So have the children," Damon says warmly.

"I saw them. They're perfect. Damon, you did such a good job raising them. I didn't tell them. I think we should do it together, gently so as not to shock them."

"Shock? The most shocking thing of all is that I'm married again and I'm still terribly in love with you."

"Well, if you think that's shocking, how would you like to come home after seven years and find your husband checked into a hotel with another woman?" I say, poking my finger into his chest...

"Now, she's not just another woman. She's my wife!" Damon huffs.

"Seems to me you've bagged more than the legal limit!"

"How in the world did this happen to me? How did I suddenly become a bigamist?" He says shaking his head.

"The question is: what are you going to do about it?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Well, I want to do the right thing by everyone."

"You can start by telling Katherine."

His eyes grow wide, "Oh no. I can't do that! She wouldn't understand. Sensitive. High strung," he says shaking his head.

"Not as high strung as I'd like to see her." I tell him with more than a hint of displeasure.

"Now Elena, listen, just leave this to me." He says trying to placate me.

"All right, then. You just march right into her room and tell her that your wife's come back."

"On her wedding night?" He gasps.

"Absolutely. Tell her she got bumped by a higher priority." I say with my eyes boring into his.

"Oh, believe me, you can't bump Katherine," he says rolling his eyes.

"Damon Salvatore, do you love that woman?"

"No, Elena, I don't," he says sincerely.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." He says honestly.

"Well, do something then!" I say sputtering.

"Elena, be reasonable. I - I just can't walk in there like a dope and say sorry, I made a mistake, our marriage is off. Can I? ..." He asks timidly.

"Damon, either you say it or I will." I threaten.

We both look up when we hear a knock on the door. Mr. Lockwood is standing there when Damon opens the door.

"Uh, Mr. Salvatore, I don't want to be nagging about this but, er, your wife would like to see you," he says disdainfully.

"Which wife? Which wife?" Damon asks while I shake my head in disgust.

"The one in Suite B," he says with his eyebrows pointed.

"Oh that wife... Elena, I'm off to see Katherine. I'll be strong," he assures me.

"You better be or I'll tell her myself..." I promise him... Damon gives me a peck on the cheek before leaving the room with Mr. Lockwood.

Damon:

"Suite B is right down the hall in case you forgot Mr. Salvatore. Why don't go inside and stay there, please?" Mr. Lockwood says sternly with a roll of his eyes.

"Mr. Lockwood, let me explain. It's really as simple as A-B-C..."

Mr. Lockwood's mouth falls open. "Don't tell you have another one in C?" he says clearly scandalized.

"Mr. Lockwood, why don't you just forget about me and my problems." I tell him, aggravation lacing my voice.

"Good night Mr. Salvatore," he says sternly while giving me a contemptuous look. Then he turns around and walks away before stepping into the elevator and out of sight.

* * *

_Damon finds himself in quite a conundrum. What will he do? Thank you to Eva. Thank you and know that I'm really grateful for all of the favorites and follows and especially those of you who did take that extra moment to leave me a review. My birthday is Friday so it may be a few days before I update 'The Fugitive'. I also recently posted my one shot for LJ's TVD Mixing called, "Yes Virginia, There is a Santa Claus" starring DE of course. Please do hit that review button. I love reading your thoughts on my stories. Until the next time. _


	5. Consternation

Damon:

I step into the suite I share with Katherine. She's sitting on the couch wearing a zebra-striped robe with a matching one laying there for me. My eyes widen in disgust. Eeeepp! I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing, I think to myself.

"Katherine, something's come up!"

"What, Damon?" she asks smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"My wife, that's what." I say hesitantly.

"I am your wife, Damon. Why are you talking so strangely?"

She gets up, walks over to me and begins to stroke my face with her fingers...

"Katherine stop!" I stutter as I back away from her, nearly tripping over an ottoman in the process.

"There's this situation between two people who've been married for a long time," I say with a shaky voice.

I swallow thickly before turning my eyes back to her, yet still keeping my distance.

"Truth is stranger than fiction.. Be big. Be brave," I utter more to myself than to her.

"Damon, I don't understand you," she says, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh, you don't? Well, in that case, good night," I say to her.

"Darling! Are you just bashful, is that what's wrong?"

"Uh... Bashful! Yeah, that's it. See ya later!" I say walking to the door.

"Damon!" she says.

"I'm going to get a deck of cards..." I tell her.

"I called room service to send us some champagne," she says seductively.

"Oh, can't drink the stuff; gives me hiccups. Terrible hiccups!"

"All right, darling. Now, why don't you relax, put your feet up and put your bathrobe on - see it's just like mine, hm?" she says teasing me with a bit of cleavage.

"Oh, I'd look silly in your bathrobe, Katherine," I chuckle.

"Darling! Darling, don't be afraid of me. I'm your wife!"

"Yeah, that's just what I'm afraid of," I tell her with a shaky voice.

"Damon. Come on, put your arms around me."

"Well, are you sure your mother won't mind?" I stutter.

"We're man and wife, darling. Now - what would you like to do?" she says winking at me.

Just then the phone rings. Thank Christ for phone calls.

"I'm just going to answer the phone." I say leaping to it.

"Hello? Hello?"

"This is Elena. Did you tell her yet?"

Keeping my voice low, "No, not yet. I'm working on it." I tell her honestly.

"I'll be right there." She says.

"Oh! No! No don't Hello? Hello?" I mumble, realizing Elena has hung up on me. I don't hang the phone hoping to trick Katherine.

"Well uh," I cover the receiver with my hand and turn to Katherine.

"It's an important client! Very important! We have to go back. I have to work tomorrow! Gotta go right now, start packing!"

"How can you treat me like this? Where are you going?" Katherine snarls.

"I have to get back to file a quick affidavit. No time to explain. Hurry! You must hurry!" I tell her then grab the suitcase and start throwing our things in it.

"Damon," she squawks, clearly miffed as her hands are fisted at her sides.

"I'm going to run down to see Mr. Lockwood," I tell her as I fly out the door and run right into Elena.

"Elena!"

"Let me in that room," she demands.

"Ssssshhhhh!" I whisper.

"Don't you try to stop me," she says angrily.

"All right Elena. I'll tell her myself. All I need is a little time," I say to placate her.

"What were you doing all this time? Get out of my way, Damon."

"Oh, now, Elena. Katherine and I are not going to spend the night in the hotel."

"Oh? You aren't?" she says skeptically, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No. No, we're - we're driving back home. Why don't you catch the next plane back and we'll settle everything in a nice, civilized manner when we get home?" I suggest.

She smacks her lips. "I know your 'civilized manner'. That's what got me into this hotel ten years ago..."

"Elena, I promise you - I promise you I'll tell her," I reassure her before walking her back to her room.

"Seven long, lonely years. All that time on a deserted island. Nobody to talk to. Nothing but my memories, my love for you, and the will to stay alive. Hoping against hope that you'd wait. And then to come home and find myself legally dead and you remarried," she sniffs.

"I know Elena, dear. I promise I'll make it up to you," I say as I pull her into my arms and drop a kiss to the crown of her head.

After Elena packs her meager belongings, I put her in a cab to go to the airport. Once she's safely on her way, I collect Katherine and our things, settle her in the car before going back inside the inn to settle my bills.

"Mr. Salvatore, a Mr. Stefan Burke phoned earlier," Mr. Lockwood informs me.

"Stefan Burke?" I ask confused.

"He called for your bride from suite A. He said to tell her that he left her things from the island with her mother in law. Since you already sent her packing, I'm relaying the information to you," He says dismissively.

"Uh, things from the island?" I question.

"Mm hm. And he said to tell her that seven years together wasn't nearly enough. He'd like to see her again," He looks at me dubiously.

"Stefan Burke?" I say before settling my bill with Mr. Lockwood. I go to the car, start the ignition and take off. Katherine gives me the silent treatment the whole way home.

When we finally get home, Katherine and I walk into the house. Somehow I'm not surprised to find that Elena and my mother are chatting up a storm.

"Hello, Katherine. Er, now, this is an old friend of the family from - Virginia. Yes. Her name is, uh, uh- Her name-" stutters my mother.

"I'm Lena. And you're the bride?" Elena gushes.

"Yes, she is. Now you run along home, Lena." I say, using my eyes to signal to the door.

"Now? Don't be silly, Damon. I'm here for a visit," she says batting her eyelashes at me.

"Let me give you a big juicy kiss." Elena teases then puckers up and lays a wet one on my cheek.

Unable to help myself, I hug her back.

Katherine looks ready to blow so much so that I swear I can see steam coming out of her ears.

"All right, sister that's enough. He's a married man," she admonishes while looking down her nose at Elena.

"I'm just crazy about your husband, crazy about him. He was the dullest boy I ever did see until he got gawky. Don't you think he's gawky? I think he's gawky. ..." Elena teases.

My mouth drops open, "I wasn't aware that I "gawked!"

Feigning a headache, "I'm going to our room Damon. I expect you'll be quick." Katherine says arrogantly.

"I'll send sugarplum up just as soon as I'm through with him," Elena digs.

I point my gaze at Elena. "Why don't you hush?"

"Now, don't make me mad, "honeychild," or I'll blab my mouth off." Elena says while poking her index finger forcefully into my chest.

I take Elena by the arm and lead her into my study.

"Mr. Lockwood gave me a message for you. He said a Stefan Burke called for you. Apparently he wanted to tell you that he left your things here and that seven years on the island with you wasn't nearly long enough. He also wants to see you again. Care to explain?" I ask with more than a hint of jealousy.

"Stefan Burke? Oh, uh, what did you say, Damon?"

"Seven years, Elena? Things from the island? There was a man on the island with you for seven long years?" I say, my voice rising with each syllable.

"What island?" she says looking away from me.

"You know very well what island?" I zero in on her.

"Oh, that island." she laughs nervously before grabbing a jacket out of the hall closet and stepping out the door.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" I ask accusingly.

"Out." she replies.

"Out where?" I ask.

She turns her nose up, "for a shave and haircut!" She pulls away from me, gets in the car and drives off.

Damon and Katherine:

"Damon Salvatore, don't you think you owe me an explanation?" Katherine blubbers.

"Yes, I do."

"Well?" she waits.

"I can't think of one." Next thing I know, she's wailing and sobbing.

"Katherine, you must think I'm behaving very strangely. "

"I certainly do," she whines loudly.

"Mm. It runs in the family. The night my father was married, he pitched horse shoes until four o'clock in the morning." I say, trying to soothe her.

"I don't care about your father. We've driven all night and all day without a stop and now it's night again." she blurts out, turning the volume up on her blubbering.

"My mother never forgave him. Pitched horse shoes all night. Never won a single game," I tell her just before she storms into the bathroom. I drop my head into my hands. What the hell am I going to do? I think to myself.

Exhaling deeply, I finally get Katherine to quit crying. We go downstairs for supper before we settle into the living room for the evening.  
Molly is sitting with Elena at the piano practicing her lessons. I notice Katherine huff in annoyance when Molly starts the piece over whenever she makes a mistake. I chuckle discreetly at Katherine's dismay. Andrew stands up and starts yelling his speech for English class quite loudly. I light my pipe, laughing inside at the situation I find myself in.

_'Be careful Elena. You just had a baby. Let me take her while you sit down. "Mommy, Daddy, Can I hold baby Molly?" Andrew begs._

"_Of course sweetheart," she says softly. _

_I lift Andrew up to sit on the couch beside Elena and she gently places Molly in his arms. I find the camera and tell them to squeeze in together so I can snap a picture of my beautiful family. Andrew is completely awestruck as he stares down at his baby sister. Elena is simply beaming as she looks at our children. She pulls Andrew holding Molly onto her lap. _

_I say "cheese" then snap their picture. That picture is sitting in my office to this very day. _

Katherine's screeching arouses me from my reverie.

"Can you please keep it down?" Katherine demands of Andrew. He looks at her, smirks, then starts reciting louder.

I lower my head so Katherine won't notice and chuckle silently. Yeah, unfortunately I'm not as discreet as I thought. She glares at me, gets up and the next thing I hear is her stomping up the stairs followed by the bedroom door slamming shut. I exhale deeply with relief knowing I'm going to sleep in my study having dodged the bullet for tonight. I get up and grab Elena by the crook of the arm and lead her once again into my study.

Elena giggles. "Oh, Damon, you're in a terrible pickle, aren't you? You haven't told her yet."

"No, I haven't. And what about that - that - that Stefan Burke? You ran out of the house faster than a bat out of hell when I brought up that topic of conversation. Seven years on an island together. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I knew you would jump to conclusions."

"Well, after seven years, there's no other place else to jump to!" I scold.

"Little old Stefan! Are you jealous of him?" Elena teases.

"Oh, please stop talking as though he were a casual acquaintance." I scoff.

"Poor Stefan. He broke his leg getting on the island. It took a whole year to mend. If you could meet him, you'd see how silly your suspicions are. He's such a little man. I don't think he weighs over a hundred and twenty pounds. He spent most of his time pursuing his hobby."

"Silly? What's so silly? And what about the other six years? Hobby, what hobby?"

"Nature. ... No, I mean - I mean flowers! And plants and things. Oh, Damon, he's so harmless. After all, a man over sixty!"

"Sixty? Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had a hunch you'd carry on this way."

Suddenly I hear Katherine yelling. "Damon! Are you coming to bed?"

I roll my eyes and huff, "I'm coming right up!"

"Damon Salvatore. I feel insulted. You cross-examining me this way, while 'the other woman' yells for MY husband in MY house!"

"Yeah well, the poor girl thinks she's married, just because we had a wedding ceremony!" I say, exasperation unmistakable in my demeanor.

"Damon!" Katherine yells aloud.

"Coming!" I yell back just as loud.

"Are you going to tell her?" Elena asks.

"Sure." I say under my breath.

"When?" Elena demands.

"Now." I surrender.

"Kiss me good night?" she says batting those big brown eyes alluringly.

I grab her wrist and pull her flush against my chest. I cradle her cheeks with my palms and press my lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

"Whew! You Casanova you," she says fanning herself.

"Damon! I'm waiting!" Katherine positively screeches this time.

I finally make it up to our bedroom after sharing a few more kisses with Elena.

"It's about time. I just want to know one thing. Do you love me, Damon?" Katherine spouts.

I clear my throat, "You're one of the most attractive girls I've ever met."

"I'm your wife!" she squawks stomping her feet like a toddler.

"Well, that's what I was coming to. In the course of human events, it sometimes happens that two people get all fouled up."

"Oh! For the love of heaven, tell me, what's wrong with me?" she squeaks.

"Oh, nothing, Katherine. Believe me, under other circumstances, who knows?"

Here come her waterworks again. "Well, now. Now, look. Let's - let's start at the beginning. Once there was a man who met a girl. I'm the man and you're the girl. Now, see? Isn't that simple?" I utter, completely at wit's end.

* * *

_Thank you Eva. Thank you all again for your reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate them so much. Please check out my other stories too if you're interested. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Please check out my lovely friend Morvamp's OS 'Three Days with You'. It's beautiful as is my friend jaybunzy0's 'A Christmas to Remember'. They were also part of the LJ 4th annual TVD 'Delena' Mixing. Thank you all again for all of your support with my stories. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. _


	6. Caught

I wake up early so I can get out of the house quickly before anyone else wakes up. I sneak into my bedroom ever so cautiously so as not to awaken Katherine. I grab some clothes and step out of the room. I shower in the guest room and make my escape while everyone else is still sleeping. Once my secretary arrives, I ask her to do a little digging on Mr. Stefan Burke.

It takes her no time at all. She tells me he's staying at the Fairmont Hotel. I decide to go do a little investigating for myself as the hotel is only a few miles from my office. I grab a cab and off I go. Once the cab delivers me to the hotel, I step into the lobby and walk to the concierge desk. I inquire about Mr. Burke. The man at the desk directs me to the swimming pool and recreational area. Once I reach the pool area, I notice a bunch of bathing beauties, mouths agape staring at a 'Tarzan' standing on the diving board. I look around and when I see a bellhop, I walk over to him.

"Can you tell me where a Mr. Stefan Burke is?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, yes sir. That's him," he says pointing to Tarzan on the diving board.

I stifle a laugh. Elena was fibbing when she told me her island companion was a stodgy sixty year old man. I can have some fun with this. I shake my head then grab a cab to go back to my office.

I decide to invite Elena for lunch at the Fairmont Hotel. This is going to be a hoot, I think to myself while rubbing my hands together.

"Hello, Elena?" I ask when she picks up the phone.

"Would you like to join me for lunch today? The Fairmont Hotel has a great Cobb salad. I know you like those or at least you used to. By the way, I'd like to meet your Mr. Burke. Do you think you could arrange that?" I say cunningly..

"I'm going to do some Christmas shopping for Andrew and Molly. I've missed too many Christmas's with them. You want to meet Stefan?" she says nervously.

"Yes." I reply succinctly.

"Okay. I'll talk to him. What time do you want me to come to your office?" she asks, taking the bait.

"One o'clock sound okay? We'll grab a cab from here if that's alright with you?" I ask before hearing the smooch sound of a kiss from Elena's end of the phone line.

"Did you hear that? It's not like you deserve a kiss though! I'll see you around one. Bye, Damon," she replies using her sultry voice.

ELENA:

I spent most of the morning shopping for Andrew and Molly. The stores are going to deliver the presents I purchased to the house so I don't have to carry them around with me. I'm almost giddy at the thought of being able to be with my kids and Damon for Christmas. I've missed seven Christmas's with them including Molly's first. I never would have stepped foot aboard that freighter had I known what was going to happen to Stefan and me. I can't let Damon meet Stefan. He'll go ballistic if he sees that I was stuck on the island with that fine specimen of masculinity.

Feeling the need for some new clothes, I walk into one of the finer stores in Las Angeles. There in front of my eyes is a short, little pot bellied man. That's the 'Stefan' that Damon should meet. I think to myself. I walk the short distance to the shoe section of the store where he's standing.

I grab a shoe and approach him, "Um, sir. Can you get me a size six in this shoe?"

"Why yes, madam. Please have a seat," he says gesturing to one of the chairs.

He brings the pair of shoes, takes one of mine off to try on the new pair. "Sir, um, are you free for lunch?" I ask anxiously.

"Lunch?" he says.

"Yes. I'll explain the specifics on the way to my husband's office. I want you to pretend to be my friend, Stefan..." I smile, hoping he'll help me out.

"You'll get a free lunch if nothing else, please?"

"I guess I can come with you. I just have to tell my manager that I'm taking my lunch break now."

"Oh thank you," I respond giddily.

Damon's office a short time later:

"Mr. Salvatore, your wife is here with a gentleman." I hear my secretary say when I pick up the phone.

"Send them in."

I get up to greet Elena at the door. "Hello Elena," I say then lean in to lift a kiss from her lips. "Who do you have with you?" I ask as I look curiously at the little man who walks into my office with her.

"Damon. I'd like you to meet Stefan." she says, smiling.

"Ah, so this is Stefan?" It's nice to meet you. I'm Damon, Elena's husband." I announce as I extend my hand to shake his. (I chuckle inside at the thought of her trying to pass off this little man as her Stefan from the island. Hmm. This is going to be so much fun, I think to myself.)

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. I'm Stefan Burke. You have quite the wife here. She was jolly good company to share the island with."

"Jolly good hah?" I say narrowing my eyes on him.

"Damon, I promised Stefan here a meal. You can talk to him while we're eating."

"That, my dear is an excellent idea. Let's go." I say while gesturing to the door.

Once we arrive at the Fairmont Hotel, I ask them, "Why don't we eat in the pool area? It's a lovely day."

"Damon, that sounds wonderful." Elena concurs.

Soon a waiter seats us at one of the outdoor tables. I pull the chair out for her to sit down before taking a seat for myself.

"Have a seat Mr. Burke."

In a matter of moments we hear a chorus of swooning. Collectively, we turn our attention to where the sounds are coming from. I see Elena's eyes grow as wide as saucers when she sees her 'Tarzan' on the diving board. Tarzan just happens to look in our direction. He waves exuberantly when he makes eye contact with Elena.

"Do you know him, Elena?"

"Um, um, a him, ah," she stutters knowing she's been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Oh, I am enjoying this immensely. So much so that I'm rubbing my hands together under the table.

The imposter Elena tried to pass off as Stefan clears his throat uncomfortably.

"I guess I should get back to work. It was nice meeting you Miss." He looks at me nervously then gets up to make a quick escape.

Elena stands up nervously and starts to back away when Stefan comes up behind her and says, "boo" in her ear. She startles and falls backwards into the pool. I jump up to help her out.

She shakes her hair at me in a huff. If looks could kill, I'd be dead with the stare she's nailing me with.

"Uh, Stefan. I'd like you to meet my husband, Damon. Damon, Stefan." She says harshly.

"Glad to meet you Damon. This is some wife you have. She's a wonderful companion." He waxes almost romantically.

"If you two don't mind, I'm soaking wet... Can we go to your room Stefan?" Elena says in a huff.

"Damon, will you go home and get me something dry to wear?"

"Sure, sure." I say, eyeing her disapprovingly.

"I won't be long."

When I arrive home, I look around for Katherine in hopes of avoiding her. I run into the room Elena has been sleeping in to grab her some clothes. I exhale heavily when I hear Katherine's grating voice yelling for me. I try to be quiet but to no avail as she catches me going through Elena's closet.

She surveys the situation, crosses her arms over her chest and tightens her lips.

"What are you doing in that woman's room?"

"Katherine, It's time you knew. I'm a married man!" I answer testily.

"I repeat.. What are you doing in this woman's room?"

"She's no woman! She's my wife." I tell her completely exasperated.

"I'm your wife, Damon! What are you trying to do? It's like you're descending into madness!"

Just then the doorbell rings. I run down the stairs to answer it.

"Damon, we are not through with this conversation," she yells, following immediately behind me.

I pull the door open and there stands a police officer holding documents in his hand. I look at him in confusion and ask him what he wants.

"Are you Damon Salvatore?" he asks.

"Yes, officer. How can I help you?"

"You're under arrest."

My mouth drops open, "Under arrest for what?" I say in shock.

"Bigamy!" he announces.

I turn to Katherine, throw my arms up and yell, "See! That's what I've been trying to tell you. LENA IS MY WIFE!"

* * *

_Katherine knows! This story is winding down. Thank you for all of your support, reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you Eva for all of your support and brilliant beta work. And all of you that I know behind the scenes in addition to Eva. Kate, Charlotte, Jarka and Morgan. You all mean so much to me. Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and I wish you all nothing but good things for 2015. Please do hit that review button. _


	7. Christmas

"Your Honor, I'm a victim of circumstance here! I am being accused of bigamy."

Judge Gains bangs his gavel. "Quiet! Quiet!" he yells.

"Pardon me, don't I know you?" He asks looking perplexed.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

The judge glares at me saying, "I said, don't I know you?"

"Well, you married me, Your Honor," I answer with more than a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, yes! You're the lawyer. This is a civil court, Mr. Salvatore, bigamy cases are handled in criminal court, not here. What kind of lawyer are you anyway? What school did you go to?" he asks with condescension.

"Brown, Your Honor," I reply.

"I'm a Yale man, myself. Where is the 'kissless' bride?" he asks gruffly.

I'm here, Your Honor," Katherine responds angrily.

"Katherine Salvatore. Hmm. You're sure you're kissless?" he asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Ask this miserable hunk of excrement that I am married to!" she fumes.

"She definitely kissless, Your Honor," I mutter.

The judge turns to his baliff, "Brown man... explains everything," I hear him whisper.

"I want an annulment," Katherine demands.

"Granted!" he says then bangs his gavel again.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" she says giving me the evil eye. She starts to walk away then stops and turns around. She sashays up close, reels back with her fist, landing a punch to my jaw before storming out of the courtroom.

"You know, I used to know a girl who looked just like her. She sold neck ties..." Judge Gains says to me.

"Your honor, what about Elena Gilbert-Salvatore?" I plead, rubbing my jaw.

"What about her?" he asks.

"Well, you declared her legally dead," I tell him.

"Yes, so I did. Has this Brown man prepared the brief," he questions.

"But I'm not dead, Your Honor," Elena butts in.

"What do you want me to do, reverse myself? Go to the court of appeals; they always insist on reversing me anyway," he replies with a touch of sarcasm and a pronounced eye roll.

"Now, if Your Honor pleases, I can point out the pertinent facts in the brief. Now you see, right here and here..."

"Now, just a moment young man.." he motions for me to come closer.

Suddenly Stefan runs into the courtroom and pulls Elena aside. "Elena? What about it? Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Stefan, thank you so much. But it's Damon." I sigh with relief when I hear her.

"All right Elena. I tried," Stefan says, kissing her on the cheek before he exits the courtroom.

The judge scolds me again. "Mr. Salvatore, get off my lap! I don't need you to show me how to read a brief! You get down there with that woman."

"Yes, Your Honor. Well, you see, I have found a precedent for this case. I cite Mulligan vs. Mulligan-Bender, in the city of San Diego, 1893."

"Are you really going to complicate this thing even more than it already is?" the judge asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, Your Honor. You see, the first wife returned after a lengthy, unexplained absence to find that her husband, Mr. Mulligan, had remarried."

"Remarried?"

"But Mrs. Mulligan-Bender, or rather Mrs. Bender-Mulligan, the second wife.."

"I don't understand this at all," Judge Gains says shaking his head.

"Well, it was a sort of a Mulligan stew," Elena says with a giggle.

"Young woman, I could hold you in contempt of court for that remark. Don't make me get after you," he admonishes her.

"Yes, well, Your Honor, when the first wife returned, the second wife immediately sued for annulment, which left Mr. Mulligan free to remarry either the first wife or the second wife, Mrs. Bender-Mulligan. You see?" I plead.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking. What did he do?"

"He dropped dead of a heart attack..." I respond, my voice trailing.

"And they never did find out whether he slept with his feet on top of the covers or under the covers," Elena says trying to interject some levity into this whole sordid affair.

Judge Gains bangs his gavel several times. "Now, that remark is going to cost you twenty-five dollars."

"But, Your Honor, I'm legally dead," Elena teases.

He bangs his gavel again. "All right, you're legally alive and that will be fifty dollars. Pay the clerk. Court adjourned," He announces, voice raised.

"Thank you, Your Honor," I say as I reach up to shake his hand.

His eyes widen and bore in on me. "I want to go home and tell my wife about this case. She mistakenly thinks most of my cases are dull."

I grab Elena by the crook of the elbow and lead her out of the courtroom. When we reach the car, I open the door for her before getting in myself.

"Well, Elena, here you are, alive and kicking and well. Now you and Stefan can get back to nature," I say with more than a little frustration.

"Damon, aren't you ashamed of yourself, saying a thing like that?" She scoffs at me.

"What? An hour ago, I was a bigamist. Now I don't have any wife at all. Not one single, solitary wife."

"It's your own fault. You have no reason to be jealous," she spits out.

"Well, I do have the right to be jealous. Elena, you know, I'll have to think this whole thing over very carefully."

"You do, do you? Maybe then you'll make up your mind to forgive me for not drowning in the South Pacific," she replies sarcastically.

"It isn't that. It's..." I mutter.

"Well then, I've got some thinking to do myself. And I'm not so sure I want you, not with the way you're acting."

"Elena, it's not that I don't love you. but..."

"No, Damon. I'll have to consider this carefully. I'd like to take the children, go away for a few weeks, and that way, we'd get to know each other better, and then I could tell them I'm their mother... and I can think about us."

"Where are you going to go to?" I ask curiously.

"To the mountain cabin," she says with a firm tilt of her chin.

"How do you expect to get there?" I ask.

"Duh, drive!" she says with a roll of her eyes.

"In this weather? Oh, no, not with the kids. I'll drive you myself," I say leaving no room for argument.

"Well, if you want to. I think I'll stay until Christmas. That'll give us both time to make sure we know what we want."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we'll leave tomorrow," she says firmly.

The next day:

The kids and Elena pile into the car while I get behind the wheel. Soon we're driving north into the mountains to our cabin. Elena and I used to love spending time there. It's remote and romantic. We used to take long walks along the forest trails. We would go mountain climbing. Elena loved the feeling of reaching the mountain's summit. Those were the best of times. Four hours later, we arrive. Elena wakes the kids and they trudge into the house. I grab their luggage from the trunk and carry it in as well.

"Where did the kids run off to?" I ask.

"They're admiring the Christmas tree. Tell me Damon, when did you have time to put up a Christmas tree here?" she asks, smiling at me.

"I asked the caretaker to chop one down and decorate it for you all."

"Golly, what a pretty tree," Molly yells when she runs into the room.

"There's even a big angel on the top." Andrew says smiling.

"I suppose I better get going if I'm going to drive back tonight," I say reaching for my jacket.

"Daddy, aren't you going to stay and see Santa Claus?" Andrew asks anxiously.

"I don't think your father really believes in Santa Claus, Andrew." Elena tells him while eyeing me.

I shake my head at him, "Lots of work to do."

"Golly, I think I'll get ready and go to bed. Have a safe drive back, Damon," Elena says trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm so tired. The fireplace looks so warm and cozy.

"It's cold outside, too," I say trying to hint that I'd like to stay.

"You'd better get started. It's a long drive."

"You sure you don't want me to, uh?"

"To what?" she asks.

"Well, stay with the children? Just tonight?" I half beg.

"No room," she replies.

"Well Elena, we are married."

"I thought we agreed that everything is suspended until Christmas."

"Yeah, Christmas," I answer, my voice echoing disappointment.

"It's not quite Christmas you know."

"Yes, yes it is," I answer, the pitch of my voice noticeably higher.

"Good night. And I hope I get back all right..." I mutter.

"I'm sure you will, Damon. Goodbye," she says, waving.

"Yeah. Well, good-bye!" I say giving her one last once over before walking out the door.

ELENA:

I'm on edge. I'm going to tell them that I'm their mommy. Nothing like taking the bull by the horns.

"Molly? Andrew? Can you two come here? I'd like to speak with you."

"We were just going to go to bed," Andrew says with a yawn.

"Well, I, I want you to sit down. You too, Molly. I want to tell you something about your mommy."

"We're listening."

"Well, it's just- Well, we're all staying together and - I love you both very, very much. And that's because I think you're - you're wonderful children and - and, besides, you see... I used to know you a long, long time ago. And, uh.." I blurt out awkwardly.

"Go on, mommy."

"Well you see... Wha...what did you just say?"

"Well, you are our mother, aren't cha?" Andrew says as if it's as normal as the sky being blue.

"You - you knew?"

"We eavesdropped on you and grandma," Molly says sheepishly.

"Come here!" They run into my arms. I hug them with everything in me.

"What an armful the two of you are."

"We love you, Mommy," They say together.

My eyes are welling with tears. "Alright, let's go to bed." I take them upstairs, tuck them in and give each a big kiss on the forehead.

"I love you both so much. Goodnight." I reach over to flip on the nightlight then step out the door.

Hearing a rap on the door, I go back downstairs.

"Elena, It's Damon!" I hear him say through his incessant door knocking. I pull the door open, put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"I thought you were leaving. Is something wrong?" I inquire trying to keep myself from smiling.

"Car won't start!" he says a bit befuddled.

"Hmmm, are you sure?"

"Darn sure!"

I exhale deeply, feigning exasperation, "I guess you'll need to stay at that hotel down the hill."

"I tried, no rooms left. Christmas is tomorrow you know," he sputters.

"Whatever are you going to do?" I tease.

"Sleep in the snow! Thought you'd like to know that." He says defiantly.

"Maybe I can help."

"Can you, please, Elena?" He pleads.

"I'll go get you a blanket."

"Oh, thank you, thank you."

Suddenly he covers his mouth coughing uncontrollably and unconvincingly I might add. "Oh dear. When did that start?" I soothe, feigning concern.

"Oh, chest. Doesn't mean anything."

"Well, if it doesn't mean anything, goodnight."

"It's cold outside. The fire is cozy... I bet the bed upstairs is comfortable too," he says longingly.

"Yes, it is very nice. Goodnight Damon."

"What about me?" He sputters indignantly..

"What about you?" I reply trying to maintain a straight face.

"We.. well, what about me staying?" he huffs.

"Where?"

"Here, of course."

"Oh, no. Couldn't do that."

"I wouldn't be any trouble."

"Well, it's the principle of the thing," I tease.

"I could even sleep on the floor."

"Could you now?"

"I'd be no bother, none at all."

"Come in then."

"Thank you, Elena," he says as relief washes over his face.

"Well, now. The, uh, the floor?" he asks.

"You can make yourself comfortable. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

"I snuck Andrew and Molly's presents inside. They're in that closet near the kitchen. You can put them under the tree. Tomorrow is Christmas. Goodnight Damon."

I do give him a peck on the cheek before I go to my room, put my pajamas on and crawl into bed. I'm just about to turn off the bedside light when I hear a soft rap on my door.

"Elena?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you comfortable?" he asks.

"Very," I reply.

"I'm cold. Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not cold. Go to sleep, Damon."

"I can't. The floor is too hard," he says.

I can almost see the pout on his face. "Come in. You said you weren't even sure if you want me?" I say coyly.

"Elena! You know I want you. I'm absolutely certain of that."

"Come here but be quiet. I wouldn't want to wake the children," I admonish. I pull the covers back so he can crawl in. Smiling giddily, he strips down to his boxers then jumps in. He leans over to place a tentative kiss on my lips. After waiting a moment for my reaction, he pulls me flush against him and drops his lips to mine, taking my breath away with a sweltering kiss. I pull back breathlessly, running my fingers down his beautiful chest. I drop a kiss to his nipples as my hand reaches lower. His head drops to the pillow when I wrap my hand around him. I watch as his eyes roll just as his breath hitches.

"This will be over before the fun stuff starts if you keep that up." He lifts my hand from him, pulls my nightie off and rolls on top of me. He wraps his lips around one nipple, suckling me before he pulls back with a plop. His eyes lock with mine while he moves his fingers to massage 'that spot'. This time it's my eyes that roll back into my head when he joins us for the first time in seven years. My eyes begin to glisten with tears when my emotions overcome me. He notices my tears and begins to kiss them away.

"It's okay Elena. I'm here. This is real. This is us," he says planting kisses all over my face. I feel all the love he has for me as I gaze into his scorching blue eyes. When I feel his thrusts becoming chaotic, he pulls my body flush against his once more just as we reach nirvana together and waft gently back to earth.

"I love you so much, Elena. I never stopped. I lost a part of myself when I thought you were gone forever. Andrew and Molly kept me anchored. If not for them, I wouldn't have survived losing you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for finding your way back to me."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Damon."

CHRISTMAS DAY:

The next morning we're startled awake when Molly and Andrew jump on the bed right on top of us.

"Wake up mommy and daddy. Santa Claus was here. Hurry. Come on." Andrew says tugging on me while Molly tugs on Damon. We all run downstairs to see presents sprawled out under the tree and beyond. Damon and I sit on the couch to watch our beautiful kids tear into their presents. The kids spend the afternoon playing with their toys. Damon bakes us a magnificent turkey dinner. After we finish our pumpkin pie with ice cream, we all retreat to the family room. Molly is playing dress up with her doll while Andrew is making revving noises with his new toy truck. I'm overcome as I take it all in. Finally I'm home right where I belong. I reach up to wipe away a tear.

"Are you crying?" Damon asks softly.

The dam breaks and tears begin to cascade down my cheeks. Unable to speak, I just shake my head. He pulls me into his arms and smothers kisses on my temple and cheek. He places his lips against my ear and whispers, "I love you, Elena."

I turn to face him when Molly and Andrew jump into our arms. Damon wraps his arms around all of us. Suddenly, inexplicably the fire intensifies, the draft causing the bells on the tree to ring.

Molly turns to both of us, "Daddy, Grandma says every time a bell rings an angel gets it's wings."

"That right sweetheart," he says with an ear to ear incandescent grin. Damon, his eyes bright and full of mirth, squeezes us together tightly before whispering, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

_Fin_

* * *

_I couldn't help but give a little nod to "It's a Wonderful Life". It's one of my favorite Christmas movies. I'm sad to say goodbye to this. I had so much fun writing it. A special thanks to my brilliant beta and friend Eva. I want to thank every one of you for reviewing, following or making it a favorite. It really helps fuel the urge to write more. I am working on a new story as we speak so... Please do give 'The Fugitive" a read. There are several chapters left on that story. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate it and a knockout 2015. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. _


End file.
